


Burn

by Kass



Series: Veronica Mars fanworks [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Veronica and Lilly, on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Anoel requested Veronica and Lilly, pre-S1, beach.

"You're going to get burned." Veronica held out the bottle of sunblock, but Lilly didn't take it.

"Like I care." Her mouth was red from the strawberry sno-cone Logan had brought her. He was surfing, too far out for Veronica to see.

"When every part of your body hurts tomorrow --"

"It won't be every part." Lilly raised an eyebrow above her sunglasses.

"Okay, you really are crazy." Veronica leaned back and closed her eyes against the sun.

"It'll make sex more interesting."

"Yeah, and I want to see Logan's face when you tell him he can only touch you in places that aren't sunburned."

"I wouldn't say that. A little pain can be interesting sometimes. Not that you'd know anything about that -- I'll bet my brother's a total square."

"My sex life? So not your problem."

"Suit yourself," Lilly said, blithely. When she rolled over on her towel, her ankle grazed Veronica's. "I'm just here bronzing. I'm going to be fab-u-lous."

You already are, Veronica thought. You always already are.


End file.
